Don't Take Harry
by BelowExpectation
Summary: When eight year old Draco was told that his father was taking him out to do some shopping, he was ecstatic. That was, until he saw who was waiting outside the manor. Songfic


When eight year old Draco was told that his father was taking him out to do some shopping, he was ecstatic. That was, until he saw who was waiting outside the manor. Harry Potter. His father came up behind him in the doorway. Draco whirled around and folded his hand, as if praying. "Please, Father, don't take him. Take Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy. Take my best friend, Blaise. Take anyone else you want to, just please don't take Potter!"

Lucius looked down at the boy and gave him a small smile. "Draco, I know you don't want him to go but someday you may change your mind. Now, come on."

Lucius walked down to the other boy and then turned back to Draco. Slowly, he made his way to the other two, not looking happy at all.

Ten Years Later…

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry smiled up at him, thankful for the extra warmth on the cold night. Draco leaned down and gave him a light kiss, before he began searching for where he had parked his car. They reached the car, Draco trying to open the door.

Suddenly, he heard a loud gasp. His head snapped up just in time to see the stranger pull out a gun and place it at Harry's temple. He had his arm around Harry's neck, keeping him firmly in place. The few trees they were standing behind gave them enough cover, people wouldn't be able to tell something was happening. "If you do what I tell you to, nothing will happen to your boyfriend here."

Draco held up his arms, showing he was not going to try anything. "Please, take my wallet, my money, my credit cards. You can take the watch my Grandfather gave me. Here, the keys to my car. Just, please don't take Harry!"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the set of keys, before throwing them onto the ground by the man's feet. He seemed to think about it for a minute before he roughly pushed Harry from him, grabbed the keys, and jammed them into the key hole on the car. Draco grabbed Harry and ran, pulling the terrified boy after him. Once he deemed them to be a completely safe distance away, he threw himself onto Draco, who nearly crushed him with how tightly he hugged Harry back.

Five Years Down The Road…

Harry gave Draco's hand a very harsh squeeze as he wrapped his arm around his large belly. "Draco, its time to go."

Draco jumped from his seat, watching as the doctor made his way over to him. He hadn't been allowed into the delivery room with Harry considering how risky male pregnancies where. They could risk having someone in the way. "Mr. Malfoy, the baby's fine but, we are afraid his mother's fading fast. I'm sorry."

The man walked over to one of the nurses on the other side of the room. Draco fell to his knees. He put his head in his hands, letting a few tears spill over, and began to pray. "Take the breath you gave me, take my heart. I'll gladly take his place, make that my last request. Take me out of this world, just please don't take Harry!"

The tears began to come more rapidly. The white double doors were suddenly pushed open. A nurse cam through, looking frantic. Spotting the doctor, she let a smile come over her face. "Doctor! Doctor, come back, its Mr. Malfoy! Hurry!"

Draco's head snapped nurse hurried back through the doors, the doctor right behind her. Draco watched the two go. Not entirely sure what to think.

The blonde man was awaken two hours later by a someone shaking his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy?"

He suddenly remembered where he was and shot up, turning to the nurse quickly. "How is he?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Come with me."

She led him though the doors and into one of the rooms. She pushed open the door and let him in before walking away. Draco looked to the bed, and his breath caught. Harry was propped up on the bed by a large pile of pillows. He was holding a small blue bundle in his arms, smiling down at it. Harry looked up to him, smiling, and move over, making room for Draco.

The other man moved to the bed, sitting beside his husband. He gave him a kiss before looking down at the sleeping baby wrapped in the blue blanket. He looked just like Harry. Small patches of black hair and even though he couldn't see the eyes, Draco had a suspicion he would have Harry's bright green eyes. No one was going to take his Harry.


End file.
